


Trust And Reassurance

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Nightmare's Gang [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt Dust, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned past rape/non-con, Nightmare Cares, Panic Attacks, Protective Nightmare, Sad Dust, Self Loathing, fear of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Dust hates his fear. He's suppose to be a Dark Sans! Fearless, ruthless, insane. How can he call himself a part of Nightmare's gang if he can't get over this stupid fear?! He'll prove to everyone- especially the voices!- that he belongs!But his plan didn't go all that well and Nightmare has to reassure him that he does belong.





	Trust And Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea that maybe after "Nightmare Protects" that the incident with Doggo left a scar on Dust. So I made this! Sorry it's a bit messy, I was in a hurry. Happy new years gift!
> 
> Is anyone having problems with this? Mine kept getting the italics wrong. Sorry in advance if this seems weird. I swear it's not me. Is anyone else having this problem?

Dust admitted, maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to UnderLust since he had a bad experience with Doggo. Maybe it was a very idiotic move on his part. Maybe it was never a great idea at all and he's a goddamn idiot. Maybe Killer had been right when he said that Dust shouldn't go to UnderLust. Maybe Nightmare would finally ban him from LustVerse after this. 

Because what's more pathetic than a Dust!Sans crying in an alley in the middle of a panic attack?

Dust was hunched behind a dumpster, crouched and shrinking into his hoodie. His face in his knees, his legs pulled up flushed to his chest, his arms around his hood covered skull to block his face from any incoming harm. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at nothing with wide panicked eyes. His whole body shaking violently it shook off any snow that managed to gather on him and not all of it from the cold. His chest heaving with short breaths as his breathing shortened with his panic. He didn't care about the weather or where he is. There's nothing that.could break through his hazy mind. His chest tightened from sheer panic at what happened. 

He had come to UnderLust in hopes to shed fear into the residents Souls. After all, why wouldn't they run away from an insane dust covered skeleton? Okay maybe he was a bit sour about his disgust towards anything sexual ever since his assault a few months ago. The voices in his head kept taunting him. They kept saying that he no longer deserves to be part of Nightmare's group anymore if he's too scared of something as simple as sex. He was a Dark Sans, he shouldn't be scared of anything! Everyone had stopped making any sexual innuendos or sex related jokes around him anymore. He's not a baby dammit! He can handle something as simple as sex! To prove he is still someone deserving of being in Nightmare's group, he opened a portal to a LustVerse timeline. 

He waved off any concern from the most rational of their little group, Killer, who was opposed to his idea to visit any LustVerse au. Dust knew he was worried but he's a grown skeleton for crying out loud! He can handle going into an au and kill all their terrified residents without having anyone be worried about him! He will prove to everyone that he isn't afraid and that he deserves to be in this group! He should have listened. 

He had come into a pretty kinky timeline. Apparently being a masochist is a normal thing in these types of aus. Almost everyone who he had an encounter with tried to get into his pants, one way or the other. The first time it happened with a bunny monster, his chest tightened and his Soul pulsed with fear. She had only been flirting for crying out loud! Granted it was....pretty suggestive. He pushed his fears down and killed the flirtatious bunny. But that was tame compared to what the others did. Some tried the persuasion route- (flirting, lewd innuendos, suggestive remarks), some tried the submissive route- (moaning at being hit, begging, touching- that had almost sent him into an attack) but then there are the dominant ones. The ones who would push their partners in their knees with force. The ones carrying crops and whips around to punish heir partners. One tried to push him into submission forcefully when he declined his advances on him, **Doggo.**

He couldn't take it. 

Dust ran from the encounter, fled with his tail between his legs and ducked into an alley. That's how he got into this predicament in the first place. He will admit it. Hell, he would record it for Killer. He was wrong. He was stubborn. Now because of his stubborness he is stuck here in this sex filled world scared out of his mind. It's pitiful. 

He's such a waste. A pussy. A weakling. Can't even take simple flirting. He doesn't deserve being in Nightmare's gang. Nightmare might as well dust him for being a weakling. Like Dust means anything to the emotionless skeleton. 

Dust choked on his sobs at the invasive thoughts and fell deeper into his attack. That's when he heard footsteps headed towards him, he was _terrified._

_Tentative footstep made a soft crunch noise as the person walked into the alley. He heard a sob from in the alley and thought that maybe he could make the person feel better. One night with him is all it takes to make anyone relax. It seems to work for every monster he meets. What's one more? Maybe he could even make this monster feel good._

_Lust didn't expect to find Dust in the alley in the middle of a panic attack._

_"Dust?!" the resident skeleton exclaimed in shock. He had to be honest, the least he thought he'd find is a cat trapped in the trash (again). Not one of the Dark Sanses in this situation._

_Despite his fear of the skeleton, he rushed to Dust's side to try and comfort the skeleton._

_"Dust, Dust hey. Hey it's okay. It's alright. You're alright. You're safe." Lust tried to console but his presence only made the other panic more, shrinking into his own body._

_"N-no...g-go away. G-go away. L-leave m-me alone. _Please._ " Dust sobbed in pure panic. He didn't dare look up to see his assaulter. He didn't dare look the person in the eye as they... As they rape him again. He could practically feel them right beside him. His body locked up as his breathing quickened. His vision began to turn black. _

_He could see them. Leaning down with that grin. Taunting him as he pushed into him. He couldn't fight back. He's trapped. He had Dust's arms pinned. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't escape. He could only take it and he can't do anything but cry. He's helpless. He's helpless as he was _taken_. He's helpless as he was used. He begged with tears streaming down his face. Begging for him to stop. Begging for mercy. Stop. Stop please. _Please stop. Stop. No. No. No no no no no. Not again. Not again. Oh stars please no. I'm begging you. Don't. Please. No more. Please. Please let me go. Don't do it. Don't hurt me. Don't-. Please...Please...__

_Dust was too caught in his panicked haze that he didn't realize that he'd spoken the words aloud. Lust looked at the dust covered skeleton in shock, his Soul turning cold. He'd seen this before. Of course he has. Some of the Lust!Sans of other aus had been through this similar situation. If not then they had at least helped Mettaton from his panic attack._

_Had....had Dust been-?_

_Lust didn't want to think that. He never want to think of that fate to anyone. Thankfully something dropped out of Dust's pocket when the skeleton shook violently, pulling him out of his thoughts. Dust's phone._

_Lust scrambled for the small object and opened the contacts. He searched through the names and spotted one that would most likely help the panicked skeleton. He put the phone to his skull as he tried to calm the other._

_"It's okay. It's okay. You're okay. No one is gonna hurt you. Oh stars please pick up."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nightmare has always been a  busy skeleton. As the leader he was almost always swamped with with paperwork and spends most of his time at his office/room. Between dusting monsters in different au's, looking after his troublesome boys and other things, he barely had time for himself. His boys kept him the most busy as today proved it._

_He was reading through his paperwork when his phone rang. He picked it up once he saw who it was._

_"Dust, where are you? What do you want?" he asked gruffly, looking back at the paperwork. "I'm a bit busy-"_

_"Nightmare!"_

_Nightmare froze, his aura darkened as he scowled at the voice. "Lust." he growled lowly. "What do you want you slut. Why do you have Dust's phone? Where's Dust?!" he demanded. If the fucker had down something to Dust, he's gonna be in a world of pain._

_"That's the thing. He's- oh stars. He's in a panic attack in- in an alley near Grillby's. He's in my au. He's-!"_

_"Stay there and don't you dare touch him." Nightmare snarled and ended the call. He immediately tracked Dust's negative emotions and opened a portal. His paperwork forgotten on the table._

_Nightmare jumped through the portal, tendrils ready and dangerous. He spots Dust's shivering hunched form near Lust. He pushed the resident skeleton aside and knelt down beside Dust. Lust pushed himself up from the snow and watched the emotionless monster try to comfort the other._

_"Dust? Dust, hey it's me. It's Nightmare." he said with a tone foreign to Lust. He watched as the dark skeleton gently surrounded the dust covered skeleton with his tentacles, protecting him from harm and cold._

_Dust whimpered when something circled him but it never touched him or got too close. His mind was too clouded with panic to register his surroundings clearly._

_"Hey, hey Dust. Dust, it's me. It's just me, Nightmare. Everything's okay. Everything's fine Dust. No one's going to hurt you. I promise no one is going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you." Nightmare spoke softly, his deep voice a soothing rumble to the terrified skeleton. His tone shocked Lust for the second time today._

_Nightmare looked down at his skeleton with a soft eye. He should have known something like this would happen. A trauma like that- a trauma from a few months ago with Doggo- wouldn't not leave a mark. He should have been more careful of Dust's activities. All of this could have been avoided._

_"Dust, it's alright. It's me. No one will hurt you. Not when I'm around. He's not here. He's dead. He won't dare lay a finger on you anymore. It's over. He's gone."_

_"I-i-i-i-!" Dust stuttered, too shaken to speak._

_"Shh... Shh... It's okay. Look at me. Look at me Dust." Nightmare commanded softly. After a moment, Dust hesitantly looked up and saw Nightmare. His eye lights got a bit clearer at the sight of his boss, his protector. His breath hitched as his eyes cleared up._

_"N-n-nightmare..." he whimpered, new tears forming in his eye sockets._

_Nightmare's eyes softened further. "Shh... Shh... It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm right here. Can I touch you Dust?"_

_Dust nodded rapidly and practically jumped into Nightmare's open arms sobbing uncontrollably. Nightmare sat down in the snow pulling Dust to sit in his lap instead, ignoring the cold and the shocked looked he received from Lust. All that mattered is calming his distraught skeleton._

_His tentacles circled the skeleton, trying to warm him up and protect him from any harm. Dust shook hard in Nightmare's lap, almost vibrating. The black skeleton wrapped his arms around the other and rubbed his back to comfort him, whispering sweet nothings and reassurance in his ear. He grabbed Dust's hand and put it over his own chest, breathing in and out slowly._

_"Shh...Shh...it's alright. I'm here now. I'm here. No one will hurt you now. Shh... It's okay. You're safe. I'm here. You're safe. Follow my breathing. In...and out. In...out. In...out." Nightmare took breaths in time with his words, using Dust's hand to guide the skeleton to breathe deeply and calmly. Dust followed Nightmare's breathing pattern, slowly but surely coming down from his attack. He still cried purple tears both after his panic attack and because of shame. Dust whimpered before he hid his face in Nightmare's shirt. The dark skeleton covered Dust protectively, channeling his magic to create an aura of both comfort and hostile warning._

_Lust shivered from the destructive warning Nightmare's aura gave out. Despite his fear, he stood up and walked over to the skeletons huddled in the snow. He stopped when a tendril pointed at his chest, sharp and dangerous._

_"I'm not going to do any harm." Lust assured with both his hands up in a placating manner as he met the dark look directed at him. Nightmare locked eyes with him before his tendril moved to grab Dust's phone in Lust's hand. It moved towards Nightmare and deposited the phone in his open hand._

_"Well thanks or whatever. You will leave us alone, now." Nightmare demanded before turning his focus towards the shaken up skeleton._

_"Sure I'll do that after you answer me a question." Lust said with false confidence._

_"And why would I do that?" Nightmare snarled lowly._

_"Because I called you here instead of calling Ink."_

_Nightmare narrowed his eyes hatedly at the LustVerse skeleton, pure hatred seeping through the air. Dust curled deeper into Nightmare's embrace, internally blaming himself for putting Nightmare in this position._

_Finally the dark skeleton huffed, turning towards the skeleton in his arms and stroke Dust's back. "Fine, what's your question?"_

_Lust glanced at Dust, taking note at how different he is compared to the insane skeleton he used to be. Maybe he still is but right now, there's not an inch of malice or insanity coming from the other. Just fear and shame._

_"Dust," Lust started._

_"What about him?" Nightmare snapped, hushing said skeleton softly under his breath._

_"Chill, I'm not going to harm him. But, he's... He's been raped in the past, hasn't he?"_

_Lust didn't need a verbal answer because Dust shuddered visibly and choked on a sob. "I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorryI'msorryimsorry."Dust rambled with tears streaming down his face. Nightmare hushed the other softly as his tentacles tightened around him._

_"Shh...Shh...it's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault. He won't hurt you anymore. Shh... Don't cry. It's not your fault. Don't cry." Nightmare said, the barest hint of sadness and pity in his eyes. A bit surprising for an emotionless skeleton._

_Dust sobbed, self loathing growing inside him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He shouldn't have been so weak. He shouldn't be this weak. He's a waste. A waste. He couldn't even defeat the demon and not he's bawling like a newborn child. So pathetic._

_As if Nightmare heard his thoughts- most likely since they're mostly negative- he began stroking Dust's skull soothingly. The act caused his sobbing to lessen until it stopped completely. "That's enough now. No more of that. What happened wasn't your fault. Never forget that. Now come on, no more tears."_

_Dust sniffed and buried his face in Nightmare's shirt. "O-okay."_

_Lust sighed, thinking back at everything he ever thought about both of them. He got his answer, there's no reason to stay any longer. He turned around and left quietly, his heart clenching at the sight of Dust's tears flashing in his mind._

_"Wait." Nightmare called and Lust paused at the mouth of the alley. Nightmare glared at the back of the other's skull. "Tell anyone, and you're dust."_

_Lust nodded before walking towards Grillby's. He needed a stiff drink after all this._

_Nightmare turned back to his boy and hushed him softly. His tentacles held the other as he stood up and made a portal back home. Once he stepped through, he sat on the couch and comforts Dust further. Nightmare felt concern for his boy. Sure Dust is prone to attacks but not this distraught. Never this distraught._

_"Dust?" Nightmare asked gently. "Dust, what's wrong? What happened?"_

_Dust sniffed pitifully. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I'm useless."_

_Nightmare's eye hardened at that and lifted Dust's chin so that they met eye to eye. "No you aren't. You aren't useless. Why would you think that?"_

_Nightmare's stare made the dam in his head burst and everything came spewing out. "I-! I-I'm weak. I-I can't even dust an au properly. And now I can't go f-fucking near a LustVerse au without breaking down l-like a baby bones! A-and you probably don't want me anymore! I couldn't stop the demon and now I can't even be a Dark Sans anymore! I'm just- I'm just so useless!" Dust sobbed, his Soul ached with emotional pain he thought were long gone. But it hasn't and it's as bad as it was before. It _hurts.__

_Nightmare's face relaxes in realization. He now understood why Dust went to UnderLust despite his fear. He felt like he was no longer part of the group. He felt like he needed to prove that he would not be held down by his fear. He want reassurance that he is a part of Nightmares group._

_Nightmare leaned in and kissed Dust's forehead with such gentleness that no one but his boys deserved. He pulled back to stare into Dust's shocked eyes._

_"I never said I didn't want you. I never said you were useless. Sure you're a bit of a handful- everyone is, but it's worth it. You're a part of this group as much as Horror or Cross is. Not more or less." Nightmare said and wiped away the tears from Dust's eye sockets. "I don't care about your fear. What happened wasn't your fault. You were raped and you can't blame yourself for that. No one blames you for it, so don't you dare blame yourself." Nightmare touched their foreheads together and stared deeply into Dust's eyes. "You are one of us. With or without your fear. It's not a big problem and even if it is, we can adapt. So don't you dare think otherwise or I will smack you."_

_Dust chuckled at the threat and leaned into Nightmare's touch. His Soul felt content to be with his boss, his protector. He trusts Nightmare._

_"Okay."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Send me some ideas for this series. The smut with Cross is a little late so sorry for making you all wait.


End file.
